


FMA: Candied Nuts

by Lynx212, Vexed_Wench



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-11-04
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collaborated drabbles between me and Vexed_Wench where we explore the day-to-day lives of her Ed/Russell and my Al/Wrath. Come on in and see what the boys are up to behind closed doors. Come on in and sit a spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Home Sweet Home  
Fandom:FullMetal Alchemist   
Author: Vexed  
Words: 100  
Rating: G  
Summary: After Wrath and Al's wedding they know there is only one house they want.  
Warnings: Um fluff  
Disclaimer: I make no claims of ownership or profits.

***************************************************

Wrath looked around their kitchen, with as much pride as a man could have. He could not believe how nice and homey their house turned out.  
He and Al had used their combined alchemy to raise the Elric home back to its former glory. The smallest details were still there, even the marks on the kitchen wall where their mom tracked the brothers’ height.

One of the best things about the house was in the kitchen right now. Al was just taking his apple pie out of the oven. Gracia even admitted Al’s pie was better than hers ever was.


	2. Baking in the Name of Love

Title: Baking in the Name of Love  
Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist   
Author: Lynx212  
Pairing: Ed/Russell  
Words: 167  
Rating: PG-13 (such language)  
Summary: Russell thinks about his cranky lover and how Wrath has it easy.  
Warnings: Total hostile/volatile fluff…lol it is Ed/Russell after all  
Disclaimer: I make no claims of ownership even if that fact makes me sniffle.

********************************

 

Dammit Edward Elric was hard to please.

No matter what Russell did the brilliant brat of an alchemist found something to complain about. Wrath had it easy in his opinion, being coupled with the sweet, loving of any gesture soul that Al was. Not that Russell would trade his Ed for anything or anyone on the planet it’s just that he sometimes wished Ed wasn’t so fucking opinionatedly rough around the edges…nor so blunt about it.

Al must have noticed his frustration prompting the young alchemist to visit him that morning with a sack full of baking goods and Trisha’s maple walnut cake recipe in hand. So, with deliberate care from every eighth of a teaspoon of whatever to the carful placement of walnuts around the base and on the frosted top, Russell has made Ed a cake.

Now all he had to do was wait for the cocky little fuck to return home so he could kiss him senseless then watch him gorge himself on cake.  


	5. I Don't Know Why

** Title ** : I Don’t Know Why   
**Fandom** : Fullmetal Alchemist    
**Author** : Lynx212   
**Pairing** : Ed/Russell   
**Words** : 100   
**Rating** : PG-13   
**Summary** : Russell faces the  quiet  aftermath of his little tantrum.    
**Warnings** : None   
**Disclaimer** : I make no claims of ownership even if that fact makes me sniffle.

*******************************

Russell sat there watching the remains of whatever liquid Ed had been working with drip onto the floor. He’d fucked up. He’d fucked up royally. Why did he always lose his head when it came to Roy? It’s almost as if there was some block in his mind that prevented him from using his logic. 

He trudged upstairs to the kitchen and when blue eyes fell on the lone piece of cake, Russell decided to write Ed an apology and leave it there. Maybe the sight of what remains of his labor of love will convince Ed to forgive him.


	6. Score One For the Home Team

**Title** : Score One for the Home Team  
 **Fandom** : Fullmetal Alchemist   
 **Author** :  Lynx212    
 **Pairing** : Ed/Russell  
 **Words** : 290  
 **Rating** : PG-13   
 **Summary** : Russell was not going to take all of these coincidences lying down    
 **Warnings** : Total hostile/volatile fluff…lol it is Ed/Russell after all  
 **Disclaimer** : I make no claims of ownership even if that fact makes me sniffle.

***********************************

As if he hadn’t had enough to deal with now he finds Roy Mustang of all people on his doorstep. Looking smug and way too relaxed for Russell’s liking, Roy asked to speak to Ed. This was his third visit this week alone. 

“He’s busy can I take a message?

“Well actually I brought over those alchemy notes Breda found. I was wondering if…”

“Roy is that you?” a voice called from inside.

Dammit, Russell thought Ed would choose then to come out of the basement hauling an armload of books. Roy peered over Russell’s shoulder and offered to help the shorter alchemist. The insistent General brushes past Russell and relieves Ed of some of his burden. Russell grumbled a few obscenities under his breath as he shut the door and followed the pair into the kitchen. 

“Would you like something to eat or drink?” Ed offers.

“Sure if it wouldn’t be too much trouble,” Roy answers as his eyes rove the counter and lands on the package of coffee cakes Russell had recently purchased for Ed.

“Russ would you open those cake’s while I start the water for tea,” 

Russell bristled as he did as Ed asked. He pulled out three saucers and on two he put very plump slices and on one, he placed a crusted sliver from the bottom of the box. When he plopped it down in front of Roy the older alchemist looked stunned before glaring up at Russell. He didn’t get to comment before Ed dove straight into the notes and his theory on them. 

Score one for team Tringham. If Roy was going to make a nuisance of himself Russell was going to be damned if he was going to make things pleasant.


	7. Stinky Cheese Means Love

Title:Stinky Cheese Means Love   
Author: Vexed_Wench  
Pair: Wrath/Al  
Rating/Warnings: None  
Summary/Other Info:Wrath watches Ed and Russell in the market.  
Disclaimer: I make no claims of ownership or profits

*********************************  
  
Wrath watched as Ed and Russell bickered at the market. It seemed both men wanted to have the last word. Neither one was willing to give on any point. So far, they argued over brown eggs versus white, and wheat bread versus rye. 

He smiled as he saw Al drop a large chunk of that nasty smelling cheese in his bag.  
Wrath knew for Al ,he would deal with the house smelling like old socks.

Someone needed to teach Ed and Russell that when you love someone you could learn to appreciate anything like stinky cheese or brown eggs.


	8. Brother's Mess

Title:Brother's Mess  
Author: Vexed_Wench  
Rating: G  
Pairings: Wrath/Al, Ed/Russell  
Word count:100  
Summary: Al thinks about Ed's house guest.  
Disclaimer: I make no claim of ownership or profits

********************  
  
Al was not worried about Roy staying with them, while he was in town. He would rather Roy stayed with them then at his brother’s, that would not end well. He was sure that Roy or Russell would kill each other. Those two were just too alike for their own good.

It was no wonder Ed adored both men Al thought, they both had their good points.He thought neither one would ever compare to Wrath. He was glad that Wrath was not jealous about Roy visiting. Al knew that everyone would be in for an exciting adventure.


	9. Round One

**Title** : Round One  
 **Pairing** : Ed/Russell  
 **Author** : Lynx212  
 **Words** : 193

 **Rating** : PG-13  
 **Summary** : Al comes over at Ed's request and what he finds is as funny as it is sad.  
 **Warnings** : None  
 **Disclaimer** : I make no claims of ownership even if that fact makes me sniffle.

************** **  
**  
“If you put a curve there it will become unstable,” Roy sneered.

“If you don’t it will be useless,” Russell countered.

“Better useless than dangerous.”

“It would only be dangerous to an alchemical moron.”

“What are you trying to say, Tringham?”

“I think I made my point loud and clear, Mustang.”

Al looks from the squabbling duo to his brother, “They’ve been like this for how long?”

“Going on three hours at this point,” Ed replied.

“You want me to try and reason with them?”

“Nah I’ll come have dinner with you and Wrath if you don’t mind. I don’t think they’ll even realize I’m gone. I just wanted you to see what I was dealing with. ”

Al looked from Roy to Russell then back again. It was at this moment he realized they even argued in the same manner. Swift cunning intelligence paired with juvenile barbs. Outside of the obvious annoyance, it was quite the show. They’d have to bring Wrath back with them after dinner. A show like this deserved to be watched with loved ones, over Daifuku and green Tea. With that decided, the brothers turned and left room.


End file.
